Scales and Arpeggios
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: "I think music in itself is healing. It's an explosive expression of humanity. It's something we are all touched by. No matter what culture we're from, everyone loves music." - Billy Joel


Okay, so this is the little one shot I have decided to write about Gordon. Now I firmly believe that Lucy was a very musical person and was the one to teach Virgil how to play the piano. However, I don't think it was limited to just Virgil, I think she may have taught John and Gordon a little before she died. Therefore, this little musical one shot was born :)

Now, the main bulk of this is set a few months after my last story, Run Away, so Virgil is around 8-9, John 6-7 and Gordon 4-5.

Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it :).

….

"Virgie! Virgie! Can I see?! Can I see?!"

Virgil gritted his teeth as his younger brother, Gordon, jumped up and down beside him. A small puddle of water was forming underneath him, as he had just come in from playing in the pool. Their mom had nipped into the downstairs bathroom in order to grab a towel.

"Virgie! Come on!"

Virgil ignored him, his grip on the paintbrush tightening as the jumping got more violent. "Gordon…go away. You'll get water all over my painting!"

Gordon continued, his voice getting higher and louder as he got more excited. The water began to hit Virgil, who moved in order to protect his painting. "Gordon! Go away!"

"Gordon!" Both boys turned as Lucy entered the room, a large towel over one arm, "What have I said about bothering your brothers, especially when they're busy and you're all wet!?"

Gordon shuffled his feet sheepishly as his mother walked closer, eventually throwing a towel over his head so that she could dry his hair, "Don't do it?" he answered, his voice quite muffled due to the towel.

Virgil rolled his eyes. Gordon never listened…he was always very excitable after he'd been in the pool. Personally, he blamed the red hair…no-one else in the family had it and they were all a lot calmer.

"Come on my little Fish…" cooed Lucy, as she lifted Gordon into the air, smiling as he huddled into the towel, "…let's get you into some nice dry clothing, and then why don't you, John, Virgil and I have a nice music lesson?"

"Without Alan? Because he just shrieks and it hurts my ears!"

Lucy giggled as she walked up to Gordon's room, "Yes, without Alan. He's with Daddy and Scott remember?" Her husband had taken Scott and Alan out shopping for some new shoes earlier in the day, and knowing them three, they had probably taken a side trip to the airport. Scott and Alan loved watching the planes take off.

They reached Gordon's room and he wriggled until he was placed back on the ground. He ran around his room, occasionally stumbling over some forgotten toys, gathering up an abandoned t-shirt and shorts. Continuously moving, he began to get dressed, falling backwards on the bed as he tried to put his shorts on.

Eventually, he was ready and bounded up to his mother, a large grin on his face. "I'm ready mommy! I'm ready!"

Lucy smiled as Gordon rushed past her, racing down the stairs into the main living area, which held the grand piano and several other musical instruments. She quickly followed him, knowing the amount of trouble Gordon could get into when she wasn't there.

Once in the living room she quickly glanced at John, who was in exactly the same place that he was a few hours ago. Sitting in the family armchair, reading his latest book (Matilda by Roald Dahl). "Hey sweetie…" she cooed, "…Gordon, Virgil and I are going to have a nice little music lesson, do you want to join us?"

John glanced up from his book and gently nodded, placing his book on the arm of the chair and taking hold of his mom's hand, letting her lead him to the musical area.

"Virgie! Virgie! Come on! Music time! Music time!"

Lucy sighed as she heard Gordon pestering Virgil again, "Gordon sweetie, come on! Let's leave Virgil to his painting for now. Come and pick what instrument you want to play…shall we work on your piano scales?"

Gordon stuck out his tongue as he rushed past his mother and brother, "No! I wanna play the guitar!"

Lucy nodded as Virgil shot her a grateful look before going back to his painting. "Okay Fish…" she answered, smiling as Gordon grabbed the smallest guitar and seated himself on a nearby stool, "…Remember to check it!"

Gordon nodded, gently plucking the strings as John sat down beside him. Noticing that John was focused on Virgil painting on the other side of the room, Gordon grinned and strummed the guitar as hard as he could, startling John with the loud noise.

John scurried over to his mom, glaring at Gordon who was chuckling. This soon stopped when he noticed his mother frowning at him. "Gordon!" she scolded, "I've told you time and time again, not to scare your brothers. Especially John, you know he hates loud noises! If you don't behave, you can forget about this music lesson…understand?"

Gordon pouted, nodding his head in silent agreement before grunting out a reluctant sorry. It wasn't his fault John was a scaredy cat! Lucy sighed as she felt John grab on to her jumper. Ever since Michael's plot a few months ago, John had been slightly reluctant to let his parents out of his sight…it was only recently that he had felt comfortable enough to let Jeff even leave the house without him!

Lucy led John back over to the main music area, "Come on boys, let's just have a nice time before Jeff and the boys come back, hmmmmmm?"

Gordon nodded as he began to play out the notes for one of their favourite practice songs, with John's voice quietly joining in.

"Do mi do mi do so mi do  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios  
Bring the music ringing from your chest  
And not your nose  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios"

Gordon glanced up at his mother, who was smiling at the pair, before singing a verse of his own. Whilst his voice wasn't as nice or tuneful as his brother's, he could manage fine.

"If your faithful to your daily practicing  
You will find you progress is encouraging  
Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios"

John opened his mouth to begin the next chorus, "Do mi so do-"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Gordon plucking at random strings in order to produce his own tune…it wasn't too bad actually. John watched Virgil abandon his painting and come join them in the music area, sitting down at the piano. As Gordon was playing, Virgil played similar chords, trying to get the original song back on course. When it did, John smiled as his mom joined in with him for the next verse.

"Do mi so do do so mi do

Do mi so do do so mi do

Though it seems at first it doesn't show

Like a tree ability will bloom and grow"

Gordon and Virgil then joined in with the final bit,

"If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows

You must sing your scales

And your arpeeeeeeeeggioooooooooos!"

The four were startled when they heard a slow clapping from the main entrance to the living room. Jeff, Scott and Alan were stood there and Jeff was smiling, "Wonderful! It's been a long time since I've come home to find the house in relative peace…and my lovely wife's voice filling the room."

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, "Flattery will get you nowhere Jeff…"

"It's worked before!"

"Yes, but I'm drawing the line at five boys Mr Tracy…now, come on! We could use a little baritone over here!"

…20 years later….

Gordon smiled at the memory of that musical lesson as he strummed his guitar. "Hey! Do you remember this one?" He began to pluck out the notes for Mr Blue Sky by ELO.

Once he finished, he smiled at the sky. "That was one of your favourites…you used to play it all the time…" He glanced at the headstone in front of him, "Do you know that I haven't heard it since your funeral? Dad chose it for your exit song…I know it was your favourite but I think it only made us cry harder. Every time it comes on the radio, Dad immediately switches it off."

He sighed, "I don't want to associate that song with sad memories any more…I wanna remember the good times, like when you used to twirl John around the room whilst listening to it!"

He plucked a few strings, "Maybe I'll speak to Dad about it…" he grinned, "….I'll even be on my best behaviour …well as good as I can be."

Soon, the notes of his favourite practice song echoed across the beach, the wind carrying the faint notes through the office window of Jeff Tracy, who leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I'm listening Lucy…I'm listening."


End file.
